Misadventures in Babysitting
by SuperNeos2
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are babysitting Naruto's adopted daughter Naomi while he's out training. What can possibly go wrong? It's just babysitting. Some SasuSaku. Takes place in my other fic 'The Fox's Kit'. R


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

AN: **This oneshot takes place during my other story 'The Fox's Kit' and takes place around the time that Team 7 and Lee return from The Land of Waves. The idea just popped into my head on how Sasuke and Sakura would handle watching Naomi without Naruto around. It would be wise to read that so you have some kind of clue as to what's happening.**

**This is more SasuSaku friendship and not really romance. Well, on Sakura's part yes, on Sasuke's no.**

**Enjoy**

Misadventures in Babysitting

Sasuke stared at the wall in boredom, his back leaning against the back of the chair he was sitting on with his arms folded and his legs stretched out. Out of everything he thought he would do today, this was definitely the last thing that he thought of.

Naruto asked for him and Sakura to watch his adopted daughter as Guy and Lee offered to have Naruto come with them for their training session. Naruto, really wanting to get as strong as Lee; as the boy managed to beat Riku by himself in the Land of Waves while he and Sasuke had to work together just to hold him off, asked, more like begged, his teammates to watch Naomi.

Sasuke really didn't want to do it, as he said before that he could be doing a lot of other useful things with his time, but Naruto pulled him aside and blackmailed him to do it or he'll tell everyone that he liked kissing him when they were shoved into each other back at the academy. Sasuke ignored him, saying that no one would believe him if he spread that lie around. Naruto didn't back out, switching his threat to telling everyone that he lost to Lee at the Land of Waves.

It was an intense stare-off after that, Sasuke with his eyes narrowed and Naruto's wide-eyed with a smirk on his face. Their postures were tense and they were ready for the other boy to attack or start arguing. Ideas about which jutsus to use were flowing through their minds, picking out which one would be best.

And then Sasuke found himself here in Naruto's house with one of his many fangirls and a baby after realizing that even if he beat Naruto, which he would without breaking a sweat, he would still tell everyone about his loss to Lee. Sasuke had a reputation to behold as strongest Genin in the village. No one could know about him losing to Lee.

Damn you, Naruto.

Sakura had agreed the second Naruto's request came out of his mouth. Sasuke could tell that this girl liked spending time with the baby. The baby looked up to Sakura as a parental figure alongside Naruto, with him and Lee as uncles and Kakashi as a grandpa. Sakura must've been flattered that the baby loved her, as she seemed to like to spend as much time with the kid as possible. And when she heard that he was being dragged into babysitting Naomi with her… alone… for a whole day… by themselves, she flipped and squealed like a little girl.

Sasuke was contemplating just leaving and letting his reputation get shambled.

While he was sitting against the chair, Sakura was on the ground on her stomach playing with the baby. She was waving a doll in front of her, Naomi giggling and reaching and grabbing the toy that gave her interest. Sakura was stroking the small strands of hair that was on the baby's head, a grin plastered on her face.

Much to Sasuke's delight, Sakura hadn't really focused too much on him the whole time they've been here, which was only ten minutes but based on past experiences, Sasuke would've been happy to get ten seconds of peace and quiet. When he got ten minutes, he thought that this wasn't really Sakura. This baby was saving Sasuke the headaches he usually got with Sakura around.

He definitely liked Naomi a lot more than her father, that's for sure.

Sasuke didn't see the need of getting involved with the baby right now. Sakura was doing a good enough job on her own and didn't need his help. Besides, Sasuke wasn't even sure what to do when it came to kids. That babysitting mission that they were on before Naruto told them about Naomi showed him that he was horrible in taking care of kids. Plus, he was more comfortable just sitting here and waiting for Naruto to get back from his training session.

Sakura had her legs rocking back and forth in the air while she used her hands to tickle the baby's stomach. It was like there was no one else in the room but the two of them. Sasuke might've found her annoying when it came to trying to woo him, but she wasn't a terrible person. She was probably the only girl in his age group besides Hinata that was a good person underneath all that shallowness. Sasuke knew how she was before she became friends with Ino all those years ago. She became a brat because of her time with the blonde, but she was showing who she really was right here and right now. She was caring, loving, helpful, and easy to hang with when she wasn't squealing in his ear every five seconds about how cool and badass he was. He knew all that stuff about him already; he didn't need to hear it every time someone opened their mouth.

Sasuke liked this Sakura, even if he would never voice it out loud to her. He liked the motherly Sakura that was playing with Naomi and not the one that fought for his affections against Ino.

Even if he thought she was a good person, he just wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship with her for a few reasons. He wanted to make sure Itachi was dead and his clan's honor was restored before even thinking about getting a wife. Even so, he still looked and Sakura definitely wasn't ugly. In his opinion, she was one of the prettier ones in his class. Sasuke had eyed her once or twice over the years. He was a guy and if a guy thought a girl was hot, he had a right to look. It's not like he was gonna do anything.

Even though he did feel like a bit of a perv for staring at her ass right now. It was a great ass, the biggest one he's seen on a girl. It definitely made up for her lack of a chest, although she did have something up there. If Sakura grew one size or two, Sasuke was sure that every guy in the village would be after her. She already had the pretty face and the great ass going for her.

He shook his head to clear his pervert thoughts. Naruto was rubbing off on him too much.

The little bastard.

Another reason he didn't want to be with her was because Naruto liked her. Naruto was, for a lack of a better word, his friend and while they fought and poked fun at each other for everything they do, he wouldn't hurt him that much intentionally by trying to take Sakura from him. And plus, he figured Naruto deserved something he wanted after going through his life alone. Sasuke might've thought he suffered a lot more than Naruto did, as he lost family and had bonds unlike him, but he knew that having some kind of connection with someone felt good. Just because he didn't want any bonds now didn't mean he didn't know how good it felt to have them.

Sasuke was all for Naruto and Sakura getting together if she gave him a chance and he hoped that they did. He really didn't want to break it to her in an asshole way about how he didn't want to go out with her. He couldn't handle seeing girls cry. It's just something that he never liked. And since Sakura was maybe his friend, an acquaintance at least, he couldn't break it to her and watch her cry. Add to the fact that they were on the same team; the awkwardness would be a lot to deal with. So… he was stuck until she stopped pursuing him.

In other words… he was stuck forever.

He eyed the two girls as Sakura rubbed her fingers against Naomi's cheek, the baby giggling more and grabbed Sakura's hand and hugged it. Now he was kinda beginning to feel like he wasn't needed here. Sakura was great at this kind of thing and he was just starting to feel like a ghost to them. He sighed, which seemed to get Sakura to look at him.

"Do you wanna hold her while I get a bottle?" she asked, freeing her hand from Naomi's grip and picking her up in her arms. She didn't notice that Sasuke was sitting there all quiet while she was playing with the baby. She now felt that she was hogging Naomi and Sasuke wanted a turn. He might've not striked Sakura as the baby-loving type, but he was here instead of doing something else. He had to have cared for the baby if he came to help on Naruto's request.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion at her offer. Sakura guessed that since she's been playing with Naomi the entire time, he was surprised that she remembered that he was there. She didn't forget he was there. She's just been so invested to playing with the baby that she loved so much. She had an idea all ready for the two of them to play with Naomi together, but she needed to eat first.

Sakura held the baby to him, Sasuke just eyeing her and not really doing anything. "Just hold her head up and you'll be fine." She helped him to hold the baby steady, enjoying the close contact that she was having with Sasuke without him telling her to back away. She was gonna have to thank Naruto for getting Sasuke to stay here with her. She walked over to the kitchen to get her bottle ready, following Naruto's instructions that he left for them. He had a detailed list on when to feed her, when to play with her, and when to put her to bed if she got tired.

Naruto was really taking this daddy thing serious.

Sasuke focused his eyes on Naomi after he started staring at Sakura's ass as she walked to the kitchen. The baby was seemingly happy as she reached up and tugged on his arm sleeve. Like the day that he caught Naruto with her, he felt like he knows this baby. Her eyes looked like his, at least that's what Sakura said; her hair was the same color as his and she took a liking to him really fast and he took a liking to her too that day. The warmth that he felt when he held this kid almost made him smile and forget about all the problems that he had. He admitted that Naomi was a cute baby.

He did feel disgusted though when he smelled her taking a crap. She didn't even seem to care, giggling wildly at his scrunched up face. Sasuke almost gagged at how bad the smell was. This was by far the worst thing that he's ever smelled in his life. He held her as far as his arms could stretch.

"Sakura," the pinkette poked her head out the kitchen. "She just went to the bathroom."

Based on how he was holding Naomi, Sakura could figure out what she exactly did. She exited the kitchen and went to take the baby from Sasuke. She handed him the bottle while she started carrying her to the changing station that Naruto had recently picked up a few feet away from where Sasuke was sitting now.

She undid the straps on the diaper, holding Naomi's legs up as she slid the diaper away from her. She pulled one of the many wipes that Naruto had in the station and cleaned Naomi's bottom free of any substance. Placing it with the dirty diaper, Sakura took one of the clean ones and re-covered Naomi. When she was good to go, Sakura picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"You feeling better, baby?" her voice cooed at the baby in front of her. Naomi's response was more giggling, which she seemed to do a lot when Sakura was around. Sakura held her in one arm as she hesitantly picked up the dirty contents and dumped them into the trash bin next to the station. She remembered Naruto saying how he moved it after dropping a dirty diaper on his way to the kitchen. It did explain why he came to meet with them one day and smelled like shit.

"It's a beautiful day out," her random comment made Sasuke jump to attention. Sakura's eyes brightened as she came up with an idea. "We should take her out to the playground."

Sasuke wasn't sure what to say about that. He didn't want to go to a playground with a bunch of people there. The questions that they were gonna be asked with just them and a baby would ruin Naruto's idea of hiding Naomi until he was ready to tell everyone. The only reason they knew is because Sasuke found out and made him choose to tell Kakashi and Sakura.

He was about to tell her how bad of an idea that was before Sakura looked to Naomi, "You wanna go to the playground, sweetie?" Naomi's happy giggle made Sasuke's words die on his tongue. "You're gonna have a lot of fun, I promise you." Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Can you get the bag ready, Sasuke-kun?"

Since he hadn't done much and was getting bored, he shrugged as he walked towards Naruto's bedroom to get the bag he bought for all of Naomi's things. Even if Naruto didn't take her anywhere, he still had the bag ready for the one day he grew enough guts to take her out.

"By the way Sasuke…" he stopped to look at her confused. She smirked, "I know you've been looking at my ass."

She wasn't stupid. She felt Sasuke watching her the entire time she was playing with the baby and when she was changing her diaper. One half-turn showed where he was staring and she blushed a bright red. She was really flattered that Sasuke showed an interest in her body, her being self-conscious about it herself. Her self-esteem about it just went up if someone as handsome as Sasuke was staring at her butt.

Sasuke's response was a power walk with a blush of embarrassment that she couldn't see.

Sakura giggled as he came back with the bag strapped across his shoulder and avoided eye-contact. She followed after, deciding to be flirty and stopping in front of him and bending ever so slightly so her ass came in Sasuke's view.

Sasuke moved out and shut the door, walking away from her and over in the direction to the playground.

Sakura laughed as she followed, knowing that Sasuke was gonna stay ahead from now on.

"He's like Naruto. A big pervert."

…

A few minutes later, Sasuke and Sakura were at the playground with Naomi. Along the way, they've been questioned about if Naomi was their child by a lot of people to the point where Sasuke was about to rat Naruto out just so people shut up. The story they had to tell every time was that they were just babysitting her as a request from a friend. It wasn't a lie. Naruto was their friend and they were babysitting Naomi as a request from him, but the questioning every five seconds was getting annoying.

Sasuke had been blackmailed by Sakura to ride the slide with Naomi and if he refused, she was gonna tell everyone that he stared at her ass and let the village know that he was a pervert. Sasuke begrudgingly accepted and was now holding Naomi as he slid down the slide. To add more to his humiliation, Sakura was taking pictures of this.

Sasuke wished that Itachi had taken him out with the rest of the clan to spare him from this embarrassment.

"Smile for Mommy, Naomi." Sakura smiled in the direction of the baby, who was safely tucked in her uncle Sasuke's arms. "Look over here." Naomi was too busy bouncing in Sasuke's arms to even focus on her adopted mother. Sakura frowned, "Sasuke, can you get her to look over here?"

'_What the hell am I turning into?_' he asked. Not even thinking about refusing her question in annoyance that she'll tell everyone that he stared at her ass, which he didn't regret since it was a nice ass, he sighed and gently moved Naomi to look at Sakura.

Sasuke didn't smile when she took the picture, the only way he could think of that'll probably get under her skin.

"You two look so cute." She gushed as she examined the picture. "And Sasuke… smile next time or your secret gets revealed."

'_Why me?_' he whined on the inside. If he knew Sakura was this evil, he wouldn't have stared at her nice ass in the first place. Those few seconds of looking just wasn't worth the torture he was dealing with now.

"Hold the camera and take a picture of me and Naomi on the swing," Sasuke walked and swapped the baby for the camera. He followed Sakura to where the swings were. The pinkette took a seat on the swing, holding Naomi in one arm and using the other one to hold onto the rope of the swing. She smirked when she thought of a way to tease Sasuke.

"Are you sad you can't see my butt?"

Sasuke stayed quiet and snapped some pictures but on the inside he was thinking:

'_It's a shame she has to sit on something that pretty._'

Sakura rode slowly with Naomi safely in her arms as the baby laughed at the ride that she was on. Sakura wished that Naruto would've taken the baby out before they did today. She understood that he was scared of Naomi being found out and all, but the baby needed some fun in the sun. Maybe if all went well until Naruto came back from training, she could tell him how it went and convince him to take her out more.

She was of course gonna be a part of that since Naomi was her little girl too.

She was having a lot of fun, both with Naomi and with poking fun at Sasuke. She really did feel flattered that he was looking at her in that way, but she couldn't resist teasing him about it. If spending time with Naruto has taught her one thing, it was that you can still poke fun at people you cared for as long as you meant no real harm to them.

She smiled for the three pictures that Sasuke took. In the first one, she held Naomi really close and secure in her chest, the baby having a happy smile on her face that matched her adopted mom's all too well. The second one, Sakura put Naomi on her shoulders and held her legs as the baby grabbed a lock of Sakura's long hair and yanked, that adorable smile still on her face as Sakura kept a strained one on hers. She had to have Sasuke help her get Naomi off and back in her arms. The third one had Sakura's lips plastered on Naomi's head with the baby happily holding her arms out, presumably asking Sasuke to hold her.

Sakura loved all three of them and would make copies for herself and for Naruto, knowing that he would want to have as many pictures of his little princess as he could have.

"Isn't she just the cutest, Sasuke?" Sakura asked him, giving him the baby once she started whining for him to take her. After she was comfortable in his arms, she started cutely sucking on her thumb.

"And to think if I died, I would've never seen her again…" Sasuke recounted his fight with Haku on the bridge and how he almost died saving Naruto. Part of the reason he saved Naruto was because he knew how much it hurt to lose a parent and even if Naruto wasn't her real father, he couldn't have his chosen niece lose the man who took her in and chose to be her dad. He wouldn't allow that to happen to her. As long as he was standing, Naomi would have Naruto and Sakura in her life.

He realized he said what he said out loud and groaned when Sakura grinned.

"Awww, Sasuke loves Naomi." She saw him blush in embarrassment at her calling him out. "Sasuke loves Naomi." She repeated again, causing him to start walking away from her with Naomi. "Don't be a baby." she followed after him.

Sasuke stayed quiet, not finding it funny how Sakura was shouting that he loved Naomi. He wouldn't mind, but they were in a public playground with people around them and staring at them for having a baby in the first place. Sakura was gonna cause a bit of a scene if she kept talking.

"I'll let you look at my butt up close if you stop walking away."

That just made him speed up more; but he did give her a sentence this time. "Naruto wants to look at your ass, not me."

"Ass." Naomi repeated her uncle, happily clapping her hands and not understanding that she just said a bad word.

All jokes stopped as Sakura dangerously glared at Sasuke in a way she would never have done before. Even if she did like him, she wouldn't have him giving her little girl a horrible vocabulary.

Sasuke stopped as he felt Sakura glare holes in his back. He watched her slowly walk over to him, cracking her knuckles. He panicked at what to do, knowing how hard she could hit. He held Naomi as a shield. "I'm not afraid to use this."

"You put my daughter down now or I'll-"

"Hit me, so I don't think I will." Sasuke already knew what was gonna happen the moment that Naomi left his arms. He didn't feel like taking a hit from her today. Even if she was weaker than him, a mother's rage was the most dangerous thing Sasuke could think of, having seen his mother mad a few times and would never forget the fear that he felt. Even Itachi and his dad were scared.

Sakura took a second to relax, keeping her glare towards Sasuke. She waved a finger at him, "If you curse in front of my little girl again, I'll make you pay."

'_You said ass in front of her when we were leaving Naruto's house._' Sasuke clearly remembered her saying ass when they were leaving before. He wasn't gonna say anything though. It wasn't worth the headache.

Sasuke kept a wary eye on her as she took Naomi from him, ready in case if she tried to hit him. She motioned for him to follow her to the bench, ready to feed the baby her bottle. Sasuke slouched against the bench, staring ahead while Sakura fed the baby her bottle, not sure exactly what to say. He didn't even want to say anything but he really didn't want Sakura mad at him. If she was mad at him, she might still tell everyone about him looking at her ass.

How could something so good be attached to something so evil?

It was always the pretty ones that screw you over, Itachi had once told him. He told Sasuke to make sure that the girl was nice before you made any kind of relationship with her. Sasuke knew Sakura was nice, but if she was mad, she took you down in horrible ways. Just ask Naruto.

"I'm sorry…" he uttered after a minute of silence.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone about you staring at my butt, so you don't have to lie." Sakura assured him, still focusing on her task of feeding Naomi.

Sasuke felt more relieved, but Sakura now thought he was lying. She might still tell everyone if she felt like it. He had to make sure the bomb was defused for good before leaving it alone or else the explosion would mess him up bad.

"I really am. I didn't mean for Naomi to hear me cursing." Sasuke felt like he was just walking in circles right now with Sakura. She wasn't even paying attention to him. This was really hurting his pride right now with the apologizing. "What do you want from me to have you believe me?" he regretted those words the moment they came out his mouth.

Sakura smirked, "I could have you tell me in detail how much you love my butt…" Sasuke groaned. "But…" he sighed. "Tell Naomi you love her and kiss her and then I'll forgive you." She held the baby out to Sasuke. Naomi resumed her giggling at seeing her uncle.

Figuring it was a lot better than telling Sakura how nice he thought her ass was, he took the baby and looked at her small, happy eyes. "Naomi… I…" he looked to Sakura, who nodded. "I love you my little niece." He whispered and awkwardly kissed her forehead, not feeling comfortable doing it in front of a staring Sakura.

Sakura squealed at how cute the act she just saw was. "That was so cute."

"Yeah, yeah. About your butt…" Sasuke needed to get the heat off of him fast before Sakura thought he wanted a relationship just because he liked her ass. "Naruto wants to look at it, not me." This was payback for blackmailing him into watching Naomi, even if he was kinda happy Naruto did so he can be with her.

Sasuke just realized he was blackmailed by both of his teammates.

"What?" Sakura didn't even sound mad, just curious.

"He likes you and I see him trying hard not to stare at you sometimes. I might've stared, but I didn't mean to." Sasuke might've not really shown emotions, but he was still a hormonal teenager on the inside. He had thoughts too.

"You're both perverts, I know that." Sakura laughed.

"If you're offended I stared at your butt, I'm sorry." If he went the pitiful route, she won't tell anyone about his actions today. It had to work. Sakura was easily played when it came to him.

"No!" she quickly stopped him, not even registering how fast she cut him off. "It's okay. You're a guy and if guys need to stare, they're gonna stare. I'm not mad at you… and I'm not mad at Naruto for wanting to look." She blushed at the fact that Naruto wanted to stare at her too. She must've been more attractive than she thought.

"You want me to be honest?" Sasuke could tell that this was all new to her, never having guys eye her before. And now that she has Naruto wanting to stare at her and him for a one-time stare, she must be confused at how to feel. She slowly nodded, curiosity taking her over. Sasuke felt like a perv for saying this, "You have a… nice… butt," he was feeling so embarrassed right now. "If a guy doesn't want to look at it, he's gay or blind."

Sakura was red now, "Really? My body isn't exactly nice to look at."

Sasuke was now wishing he shut up because the topic was getting off course and involving other parts of her that Sasuke didn't want to talk about. He wishes Naruto would come here and take over so he can run.

"Your face is nice to look at too. Naruto is right to like you." He swears that he was softening up and turning into someone else because of this baby in his arms. She was bringing out thoughts of his that he would never have said before. It was because of her that this conversation even started. He would've kept his thoughts about Sakura's ass to himself and wouldn't be playing the gossip boy that he is now.

Naomi was fussing and without thinking, Sasuke put her on the ground.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She puckered her lips to kiss his cheek.

"Thank me by dropping this conversation."

She almost fell over and pulled her lips away from him, not wanting to upset him by kissing him. She noticed the lack of baby in his arms, "Where's the baby?!" she entered panic-mode and started looking around for Naomi.

"She's right he- oh shit!" Naomi wasn't where he put her. "Naruto's gonna kill me!" his Sharingan was on and looking for the baby.

"Not before I do!" Sakura started chasing him. "All those comments you made about my ass was just so you can stop me from killing you for losing my baby!" her fists were swinging and aiming to take Sasuke's head off. "You're dead Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes were scanning everything to try and find the missing baby. How fast can this kid move? She was just right there with him fussing in his arms and he set her down in front of him, and two seconds later she was gone? Why was the world against him today?

"If we can't find her, I'll help Naruto kill you!"

Sakura's threat was clear as crystal and Sasuke needed to find Naomi soon before she delivered on her promise. His red eyes scanned across the playground and saw a small figure by the sandbox:

It was Naomi.

And she was about to eat sand.

Sasuke jumped as fast as he could to the baby and grabbed her before the sand could enter her mouth. "No." he shook his head at her. "You don't eat sand and you don't move away from your uncle and mom."

Naomi's lips started to shake before she started crying. Sasuke picked her up and started trying to get her to stop crying. He felt the impact of Sakura's fist to the back of his head, grateful that he had such a strong grip on the baby.

"Why did you let her go?" Sakura snatched Naomi from Sasuke, rocking and cooing to the baby to get her to stop crying. "You should've held her the whole time."

"She was fussing." Sasuke defended himself and deactivated his Sharingan, relaxed and relieved that the baby was okay. He wouldn't have known how guilty and how bad he would've felt if something would've happened to her. He really did care about her. He did create a new bond without knowing it.

And he was happy he did.

"Then you hand her to me, you don't let her crawl off by herself. What would've happened if someone took her?" Sakura was holding back her tears at the thought of someone taking her baby from her.

"I would've found them and killed them." No joking or sarcasm was in Sasuke's voice. He was dead serious. If someone touched her that wasn't family, he was gonna kill them.

"I swear, sometimes you're dumber than Naruto." Sakura shook her head.

'_Yeah… he's smarter because he doesn't argue with you and waste his breath._' Sasuke continued the argument in his head and didn't say anything out loud, wanting to save his breath.

"Mommy's so glad you're okay." She kissed Naomi's cheek. "Don't ever scare her like that again."

Figuring they had enough for one day, Sasuke and Sakura decided to go back. Sasuke was behind her and not once had he glanced to her ass. He was too angry and too guilty to calm his hormones.

…

"Did you have fun with Mommy and Uncle Sasuke?" Naruto asked Naomi, taking his baby from Sakura to hug her.

Sasuke and Sakura decided it was best that Naruto didn't know about almost losing Naomi. He would freak out and yell at them for acting so careless with her. Sasuke and Sakura were guilty enough without Naruto's yelling be tossed into the fray.

"Yes she did," Sakura smiled, "She had fun on the slide, on the swing, and in the sandbox."

"You took her to the playground?" The panic was clear in his voice, worried that they got caught and now people knew about Naomi.

"Calm down, Dobe, no one knows she's your kid. Nothing happened." Sasuke was quick to calm him down.

"If she had fun, then I guess it's alright. I guess I'll start taking her out more." Naruto felt more at ease with taking his daughter somewhere if Sasuke and Sakura managed to do it with no problems.

"I'm invited too, right?" Sakura asked him, her eyebrow raised at the blonde boy.

"As the mother of my child, you can come with us anywhere we go." Naruto assured her, giving her one of his foxy grins. If he and Sakura were alone with Naomi, it would technically count as a date. Both that and he wanted his daughter to spend a lot of time with her adopted mother.

"Thanks. And Naruto…" he gave her his attention. She smiled. "Thank you for finding me attractive." She kissed Naomi on the cheek and said goodbye.

Naruto looked to Sasuke in confusion and with a blush on his face after she left. Sasuke shrugged. "It's a long story for another day." He nodded at Naruto as his way of saying goodbye and departed for home.

Naruto eyed his daughter. "I wish you can talk in full sentences and tell me what happened today."

"Mommy."

"You can see Mommy tomorrow. Its time for you to go to bed." He brought her inside and started to change her into her pink footie pajamas that he recently picked up for her.

"Uncle."

"You can see Uncle Sasuke tomorrow too." He promised, laying her in the crib and placing the blanket on top of her.

"Ass."

Naruto coughed at the sudden curse word from his daughter. "What?"

Naomi giggled and started clapping her hands excitedly, not saying anything else.

Naruto blinked and shook his head. "I must've imagined it." He kissed Naomi on the forehead and changed into his own pajamas. "Good night sweetie." Naruto crawled into bed and waited to fall asleep.

Until he fell asleep, he kept thinking that maybe something happened between Sasuke, Sakura, and an ass somehow. Naomi repeated things she heard, so either Sasuke or Sakura said ass in front of her. He could ask them tomorrow or any other time. Right now he was tired from training with Bushy Brow and Super Bushy Brow-sensei.

What ever happened between his friends and daughter today, it must've been interesting.

End of Misadventures in Babysitting

Naruto, you have no idea.

Hope you all liked this oneshot and check out 'The Fox's Kit' if you wanna know the full story of Naomi and how Team 7 got involved with her. I'll be updating that as soon as I can.

I have more oneshots rolling around in my head now for more fun with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto with Naomi. These four just bring out a lot of fun and concern between each other, as shown with Sasuke when he thought that Naomi was gone and how guilty he felt afterwards once they found her.

I also made Sasuke admire Sakura's ass for those SasuSaku fans who like that kind of stuff and to show that Sasuke is a normal hormonal teenager too who admires girls and their assets.

There's also a bunch of nods to events that happened in 'The Fox's Kit' and that part when Sasuke said that he'll kill anyone who takes her is a nod to what's happening in the story right now.

Thank you for reading and hope you review and favorite if you liked it.

See ya.


End file.
